This application relates to a fluid elbow for communicating a source of compressed air to outlets, which are part of an air supply system for an aircraft cabin.
Aircraft cabins are provided with a source of heated air, typically from an air compressor. In one such system the air compressor delivers air into an inlet of an elbow, and the elbow has two outlets. Each outlet leads to a trim valve, which in turn controls the flow of the heated air to ducts within the aircraft cabin.
As with all components on an aircraft, it is desirable to reduce the weight of the elbow. Thus, the elbow is provided with relatively thin walls.